Chasing Storm
by Darlin
Summary: When Logan bursts into song and starts chasing Ororo the others can't help but join in. But who's behind the madness? And will Logan get his woman? Just a silly one shot that I wrote when I was young and before song fics were banned here so I've changed it up a bit to follow the rules.


**Chasing Storm**

by Darlin

It was a beautiful evening – quiet, calm, uneventful – perfect really. That is until Logan, seeing the lovely, white haired, blue-eyed, brown skinned beauty that was Ororo Munroe smiling at him, removed his headphones and leapt up from the couch. Grinning ear to ear he didn't saunter over but ran across the room towards Ororo who'd just come in and was now standing by the window gazing contentedly out at the school's lush landscape.

Long had he dreamt of bearing his soul to the beauteous Wind-rider, the goddess of his heart, and seeing her alone, no children around, no X-Men at all, he suddenly saw visions of what his future would be – Ororo! And in his haste to reach her he bounded onto a chair, rather elegantly in fact, arms outstretched to keep his balance and then, placing one foot on the back of the chair, a fancy move he'd seen Gene Kelly do in an old movie, he gracefully landed on the floor along with the chair which he tossed back into place in one swift move.

He paused a moment to admire his feat, having never attempted it before, and then he took a few running steps towards the lady of his dreams, gained enough acceleration, and threw himself down onto the floor landing on his jean covered knees which allowed him to glide over the well waxed oak boards for several feet until he came to a stop within inches of Ororo's silver sandals. His arms were again outstretched for added emphasis.

"By the gods – and Bright Lady! Logan, what is going on?" Ororo cried, alarmed by his sudden acrobatic and very uncharacteristic performance.

"Ororo, darlin' I've been wantin' ta tell ya what's been on my mind fer a long time now. The past is the past but you're my future, 'Roro, darlin'. And he broke into song telling her how she was the sunshine of his life. And as he crooned he began to dance a kind of jig, his hands over his heart all the while.

Ororo's eyes, big as saucers, could hardly believe what they beheld. A singing and dancing Wolverine? But that was not all. Oh no! This was just the first show. He pulled her to him and led her in a type of wild waltz around the room.

"You can dance if you want to!" he wailed when her legs became entangled with his causing them to nearly fall.

She was sure she didn't want to but, miraculously her legs thought otherwise and she found herself caught up in his impromptu song and dance. It was fun though somewhat peculiar, she thought but she danced up and down the room with him several times.

"We're like ebony and Ivory living in perfect harmony!" he declared. "That's you an' me – perfect fer each other, 'Ro!"

"Ebony and ivory?" She missed a step. His words somehow broke her out of the trance she must have been in.

"Darlin', do you know what love is? I wanna show you!" And he started singing again. "Hey, 'Ro, let's make this a duet," he said. But when her mouth opened, somewhat resembling a fish, and not a sound escaped those lovely lips, he released her. Didn't she feel the same as he? He decided he needed another tactic then!

"Will it ruin your reputation loving me cause I'm a dirty white boy? _"_ he demanded, looking up at her with large, hopeful, puppy dog eyestrying his new tactic – be bold, be sexy, make her long for his heart into it he sidled up to her wiggling his shoulders, winking and smiling suggestively.

Lost and confused – dirty white boy? Ororo didn't know the steps to Logan's little dances or the words to which ever song he was so keen on singing, and she certainly didn't know the cause of what appeared to be a sudden and very traumatic break down. Getting medical help was her first priority.

"You're hot baby _,_ " he moaned, his face scrunched up into the most earnest look of besotted affection he could muster.

"So come on, mama!"

"Logan, should I call Hank or 911?"

"I've got it bad for you, 'Roro but I don't need no doctor ta give me the news!"

"News? Okay. Well, if that is the case then I am sure I have things to do, in fact, many important things. I need to go, in fact, now!" She paused. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"It's just a bad case of lovin' ya I got, Ro," he declared and clasped her to him.

What? She was sure she hadn't just heard him declare his love for her.

"Um, uh, thank you for the dance," Ororo said as she delicately removed his grasping arms from around her waist.

"Hey! 'Ro, wait up – where ya goin'? I'm just getting warmed up, darlin'!" Logan cried as she escaped from his grip. He hurried after her anxious to express his love in the tenderest of ways he could think of whilst skipping along and singing at the top of his lungs begging his pretty woman to stop a while, talk awhile.

Fortunately for Ororo help was near for Lucas and Sage were in the hall way. Ororo was never happier to see two people.

"Help!" she yelped as she rushed past.

Lucas and Sage plastered themselves to the wall as the two sped by. Logan was still singing. Lucas was surprised by the soft tenor. He'd always imagined Logan's singing voice would be a deep rich bass. Sage nudged him then smiled. One look told them all they needed. It was time to sing of their own true feelings for each other. Sage screeched, not unlike a piano needing a good tuning, and admitted her own true love for Lucas.

And, surprisingly Lucas yanked her to him. To say their kiss was passionate would be quite the understatement. Neither Lucas nor Sage had been in a romantic relationship well, like ever, and their passion was released like a dam made out of Play-Dough.

Back to the chase.

Logan was determined to win Ororo over. Nothing would stop him from making her his. He sang passionately as he continued to chase Ororo through the mansion.

Ororo was even more confused. She was sure she'd heard Sage breaking into song and when she'd looked back Lucas had grabbed Sage but then there'd been no time to listen or double back to be sure. She wondered if Mesmero had gotten hold of them somehow or Arcade! And had she been the only one to escape? No one else was around so it was hard to be certain. She needed her cell phone but could she make it to the attic without being caught?

As she raced along she had the eerie feeling she'd gotten trapped in the danger room, without knowing how, and with some new program Kitty was working on. It didn't appear to be Mojo influenced although he always came up with bizarre escapades for them. Usually they were transported to that dimension and turned into children to spike up the ratings. No sign of the bulbous one and she knew for a fact that she'd been in the rec room starring outside and not in the danger room so it had to be some sort of mind control. If not Mesmero then Lady Mastermind or Emma? Emma loathed both herself and Sage. Certainly that would explain Lucas and Sage joining in the madness. Wait till she got her hands around Emma's scrawny little neck!

Usually quick witted and sharp, Ororo let these thoughts distract her so much she didn't see the patch of ice on the floor by the refrigerator. She slipped, tried to catch herself, arms flaying like a windmill, but to no avail. She hit the tile floor hard. Worse, she felt a stabbing pain in her ankle as one heel of her stilettos twisted then broke. Her nice Manola Blahnik's were ruined! Thunder rumbled.

Thoughts of choking a particular Iceman danced through her head as she smacked Logan's hands away. She managed to kick him in the chest with her good foot; the other ankle was twisted along with the shoe. She grabbed hold of the handle on the refrigerator and pulled herself up. Unfortunately with the amount of weight she put on it, and unbalanced as she was, the door to the fridge flew open and she went flying backwards. She hit hard, again, this time on her rump. She smacked his helping hands away, twisted to the side, ignoring the pain, bounded up and took off again, all while cursing Emma, Mesmero, Arcade, Mojo, Bobby _and_ Logan.

Obviously in pain, Logan was taken by surprise at her agility, not to mention her attack on his person. It wasn't like Ororo to assault him for no reason. But he quickly recovered enough to admire how fast she ran with one broken heel. He ran faster however, and was soon right behind her. She could hear him singing again, this time about Funky Town of all things, wanting to talk about it!

She was sure she could hear Kitty and Peter singing along to the disco song somewhere behind her but she was too frightened to look back. General mayhem had apparently taken over the mansion. She alone seemed unaffected. She alone was the sole survivor.

She ran faster. Lightning flashed.

He seemed to like the Funky Town song and sang another chorus or two. She had to admit it was quite the catchy tune if you liked disco. She did. Those were the days but since when did Logan? But there was no time to contemplate. Her ankle hurt like hell and Logan, well he was yipping and yodeling a new song. She covered her ears. She still heard him warbling about her playing tricks on his mind, her being everywhere but so hard to find but not being warm or sentimental just so extreme and how she could be so temperamental _._ They were definitely locked in some twisted time warp she decided. He was ruining one of her favorite songs!

She gulped as he started on another favorite Foreigner song. Had she heard him right? Certainly he didn't think she was as hot for him as he apparently was for her! She gulped again. She was in pain, her shoes were ruined, and she was getting tired of his pleasant yet so un-Wolverine voice. She had visions of waking up to see his face lurking above her waiting to rend the air with his latest song. She was sure she'd have nightmares every night from now on.

"Eeek!" she screamed and then, "Nooooooooooo!"

Where were her skills when she needed them? She'd forgotten to tread carefully on her weak, aching ankle but he caught her just before she hit the floor. She told herself not to panic even though she was unable to escape his vice like arms this time. He was one determined man!

"Sing with me, 'Ro," he urged. "Come on darlin' it's fun. You know you want ta. Just try it."

Her lips were pressed together tightly and she shook her head resolutely determined not to give in. Undeterred, Logan sank to his knees taking her with him. He looked at her with the dreamiest expression before clasping his hands together pleadingly. Taking advantage of this she slid off him but hurt as she was she was simply too slow. He clutched her by the waist and she went tumbling down again.

"Ow!" she shrieked, her ankle hurting even worse. Visions of using force to rid herself of him flooded her brain. She could imagine how his adamantium skeleton would glow when she shot him full of lightning.

He held her, his lips mere inches from hers. For an instant she thought he was going to kiss her and to her confusion, in that instant, she felt herself leaning into him, welcoming the kiss. It was a temporarily lapse, however, for he opened his mouth not to assault her lips but to burst into song again. As the first syllable came out she remembered the necessity of escape. Thankfully she also remembered everything he'd taught her about combat and a swift kick with her good foot to his stomach stunned him enough for her to limp off. But he droned on. Something about because of her he was feeling sad and blue and how she went away so his love was just a rainy day. And then he was moaning about how he loved her so, how much she'd never know, that she'd gone away and left him lonely. And he ended the song with a sad, long 'Sayonara'.

The curious lyrics gave her hope. Was he going away? Would he leave her alone now? She wondered briefly if he'd learned the old song from his escapades in Japan. Certainly Jubilee hadn't taught him that one. Much to her dismay she could hear him sobbing, sorrowful and determinedly – a new song!

She didn't look back. It sounded as if he had accepted the fact that she didn't want anything to do with his whining declarations of love. She'd find Hank, call Cecilia, seek out the Professor and especially Emma! Killing the white witch should put an end to this misery! But if it didn't she wouldn't be able to answer for her actions. She genuinely cared for Logan but if he sang one more song she'd put an end him to him for good.

Had she looked back she would have seen Logan doing a very creditable Electric Slide, something she ordinarily would have paid top dollar to see but her luck was nothing but bad this day, a fact that would haunt her for years to come when told later about his brilliant performance for Emma and Scott were fortunate witnesses to the show. Hobbling through the halls she was shocked to find the lovers who'd been so impressed by Logan's talents, on their knees blocking her way, their hands crisscrossed over their chests as in unison with Logan's light tenor they implored her to please don't go over and over and begged her to stay.

It was time to panic if Emma was singing too. Ororo screamed and limped off as fast as she could with bruised knees and a throbbing ankle and a sore foot. She was sure she could hear Logan singing about being buried standing under her window with a cinder block in hand because no one would ever feel like this again, and if he could move he was sure it would only be to crawl back to her! And then she was aghast to hear him moan that he wanted to hate her half as much as he hated himself and that, bizarrely, she knew that he could crush her with his voice! _L_ ogan's mournful voice just kept blasting.

Ororo almost paused in her flight. Logan knew Fall Out Boy lyrics? The only way he could possibly know Fall Out Boy lyrics was the exact same reason she knew them – one Jubilation Lee! A pox on the teenager! Wait till she got hold of her! She'd teach that girl a lesson she'd never forget – she'd let Logan serenade her with those emo lyrics, ah now that was divine punishment! What was wrong with the child any way? What had she been thinking to let Logan listen to those heart felt, wining lyrics? She knew Fall Out Boy either drove you mad or was fatally addictive! That girl was going to be in a world of hurt after Ororo finished with her! And in her sudden realization Ororo was able to lose Logan as she stumbled along, intent upon stealing and perhaps maiming a certain Jubilation Lee. And outside the storm grew in earnest.

Logan shuffled back to the kitchen sighing and yes, still singing tragic emo lyrics that calmed him. His heart was broken, Ororo didn't want him, but there was nothing like Fall Out Boy's earlier works, although their latest album wasn't bad either, to ease a broken heart. Logan was certain they hadn't sold out and he was really looking forward to their next album, he thought, as he browsed the cupboards for munchies. Munchies helped considerably with a broken heart too.

Elsewhere Ororo felt immense relief. And as it often hits you, unwanted, a song sticks in your head and so she broke into song. She hadn't meant to. Really. But what can you do? Funky Town lyrics bubbled forth.

Well, she'd get moving all right. First she'd take care of Jubilee then she'd make sure Logan never sung again, that is after he sung every last one of Fall Out Boy's songs to Jubilee. She'd have to tie Jubilee up of course but that was a small matter. She wielded the very storms after all. And she hadn't forgotten Robert. Leaving ice puddles as he stared like a zombie into the refrigerator as she'd seen him do time after time without getting anything out. Just standing, staring and dripping! She could see Jubilee and Bobby planning this whole thing. Hypnotizing the Wolverine with those lyrics. That or Mojo was getting better at what he did without revealing himself. Or Emma was. If this was her idea of a joke she'd regret it after hail, lightning, and a typhoon or two. And the elements raged with thunder and lightning as if to accentuate her thoughts.

It would be easier to think and plot if she could only get that darn Funky Town song out of her head. It was an old favorite of hers. So, yes, slow death for all involved. Perfectly deserved. Everyone dies. Especially Emma.

"But it wasn't me," Emma laughed. "No, really."

Scott laughed. Emma laughed. Bishop and Sage laughed. Even Kitty and Peter laughed as they recalled her running as if for her very life.

"Ahem."

Everyone turned to see professor Xavier floating up to them in his hover chair.

"Don't you all have something to do?" Charles asked pointedly, meaning that they were to stop laughing at Ororo and break it up.

"I need to speak to you two, Ororo, Logan, in my office."

Logan and Ororo nodded and he sailed off. Ororo started after him but Logan caught her by the arm. He spun her around then he threw his arms wide. Ororo cringed.

"I've been in love with you forever and I think you love me too. Be with me, Ororo," he burst out but not in song this time.

Ororo was taken aback.

"I'm serious, dead serious, darlin'."

"Logan . . . I love you but . . . as friends," Ororo replied with regret.

As Logan's heart sank they heard the professor clearing his throat. He'd returned in that silent flying chair.

"I realize this is none of my business . . ."

"No, it ain't," Logan grunted.

"We were just on our way to your office," Ororo said.

"I'd rather get this over with now, and, Ororo, please calm down," Charles said.

"I-I beg your pardon, Charles?"

"The storm outside? Can you put an end to it?"

"Oh." She nodded and with a little concentration the storm ebbed.

"Now, I'm sure you'd like to find out who put Logan up to his little antics," Charles said then cleared his throat. "Well, it was me."

"You!" Ororo gasped.

"Why you . . . !" Logan started but Ororo caught him by the arm and he stopped, lulled by her touch.

"Ororo, please just admit your feelings for Logan so I can get some peace! You've no idea how hard it is for me to ignore both of your ardent thoughts. You two are the most difficult for me to read and yet every day for the past ten years or more you've both been fairly screaming in my head about how much you care for and want each other. I have no idea why you would never admit the truth or what's holding you back but this has been going on to long! By the end of the day my head feels like elephants have been stomping around in it. I've simply had enough."

"This singing – the song fest – was your doing, Charles?" Ororo exclaimed and then laughed.

Logan looked from Charles to Ororo completely flummoxed.

"Charles, I should be so angry with you but frankly I am not," Ororo said.

"You weren't the one who made an ass outta himself!" Logan growled.

"But Charles is right, _you_ were right. I do love you and I think a little prodding to get us to confess our feelings is something we should overlook. Do you not agree?"

"I don't like no one messin' with my mind an' you know it, Chuck!" Logan said, so angry he was flushed.

"I admit I went a little overboard. I didn't mean to influence others but, rest assured, no one will remember your . . . um . . . performance if that will make you feel better although I hate to do that but sometimes one must do what one must do . . ."

"You had me singin' . . . !"

"And dancing," Ororo added.

"And chasing the woman you love," Charles said. "But it wasn't my intent to have you confess your feelings for Ororo in song and dance – that was your doing for whatever unconscious reason or not, and one that I rather not be informed of. But I'm afraid you aren't thinking clearly, Logan because Ororo just told you what you've always wanted to hear!"

"I do love you, Logan," Ororo said, smiling.

"Huh?"

"I love you!"

"Ya do?"

"I do. "

"And now I pronounce you man and wife," Charles said with a relieved sigh. "You like her, put a ring on it and be happy. You have my gratitude and blessing." And he floated away like some fairy godfather without wings, singing quietly about Funky Town, just glad that insect noise was all that he heard and glad his little mind trick made his world better.

"Come here you," Logan said as he reached for Ororo. And this time Ororo went willingly into his arms.

"I like that, put a ring on it," she breathed and she looked at him with a silly, happy smile that Logan thought looked a little to expectantly. But, hey, he liked that song too. And he liked the idea, especially since no one was going to remember any of this but him and her. Him and Ro. Yeah, he liked the idea a whole lot.

 **~Finis~**

 **A/N** – Please excuse any typos etc. And we all know I don't own them and make no profit, just having a little fun.


End file.
